


Who Is In Charge Here?

by LunarK9



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Youtubers, antisepticeye (mentioned) - Fandom, antisepticeye/author, darkiplier/author, markiplier - Fandom, markiplier manor - Fandom
Genre: Choking, D/s, Degradation, Dominance, Dry Humping, F/M, Fight me or fuck me, Fingering, Floor Sex, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Madochism, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Name Calling, Overpowering, Sadism, Sexual Tension, Wall Makeout, Yelling, first work of smut, heavy make out session, sadist, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarK9/pseuds/LunarK9
Summary: The author received an invitation to a ball at Markiplier Manor by Darkiplier. Dark and Anti have been making advances towards the author at the ball all evening. After Dark finds the author and Antisepticeye heavily making out, he decides to have a private conversation with her.
Relationships: antisepticeye/author - Relationship, darkiplier/author - Relationship
Kudos: 44





	Who Is In Charge Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Reader,  
> Hello, hello! This is my first smut writing EVER and I am super excited to share it! Leave a comment letting me know what you thought and I will read them ALL! I can't wait to hear from you, reader!

Rage became a fiery pit in my gut as I stared Dark down. He simply stared back, curiosity dancing in his face.

"And why would I ever do anything for anyone else wanted out of pure selfish desires, especially a stranger?" I said through clenched teeth. I could feel my body start to shake as I tried to contain my fury.

"I don't want anything from anyone, I just want to live my life in peace!" I screamed. 

"Is that what you told Anti when you let him fuck your mouth with his damned tongue?" Dark growled, his eyes flashing.

My blood ran cold, all anger frozen.The shock of him swearing almost shook me more than my fear. Oh he was livid.

"I didn't… I mean… I -I didn't…" I stuttered. Just when I needed to stand my ground my brain decided to forget what words were.

Dark prowled towards me, causing me to back up until my back was pressed against the wall. His hollow stare made my body want to wither. The little fight I had left went to ensuring my posture was straight and solid. Unmoving. Breathing in, I captured my mind back to me, saying, "I didn't know he was going to kiss me nor did I want it."

Liar. You wanted it so badly… you even enjoyed it. Thoroughly it seemed.

I pushed the voice out of my head, watching Dark's head cock to the side in fascination. My chest began heaving, the rage beginning to boil again. 

"It's funny to think, dear, that you didn't want any sort of affection from him when you clearly couldn't keep your hands off of him." Dark seethed.

I bared my teeth at him, "I DIDN'T. I never asked him nor did my hands. And it seems to me that perhaps jealousy seems to be your ruling quality this evening!"

Red outlines seemed to pulse from his ethereal body momentarily. It disappeared as quickly as it came. 

He was jealous.

The subtle movement of adjusting his lapels didn't miss my watching eyes. My realization must have been clearly written on my face. But why?

"What could you possibly be jealous about?" I said incredulously. "You could have whomever you wanted!" I raised my arms up in frustration. "So, why me?"

Silence.

Dark simply stood there, blank faced. No twitching or movement. The only sound was my heavy breathing. My body began shaking again and I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to control it for much longer. If he wanted to fight it out, then that's what he was going to get. 

"If you two weren't so busy playing your little games with each other, maybe JUST maybe I could learn to actually like you!" I shouted.

"THIS ISN'T A GAME!" Dark bellowed, slamming his hands on either side of my face. The sound of impact echoed in the room. A ringing began in my ears and the air became thicker. The room immediately darkened around us. I had jumped at the movement, but I remained straight backed. I had been through similar situations as this in my past and I refused to ever let the opposing party watch me crumble at their anger and pain. 

Nothing but unfiltered fury filled his face, his teeth bared. His face was inches away from mine. If it I wasn't the target of that rage, the portrait would have terrifyingly divine. Fury so raw it seemed animalistic. While it was fear that ran through me, I refused to shrink away from him. I could feel my face scrunched with anger, ready to bare my teeth as if prepared to bite back.

"Then explain to me what the hell is going on," I said, my voice low.

I felt his arms relax slightly by my head. The fury seemed to cool down to a soft rage. He maintained eye contact with me while his body remained frozen. He seemed to be thinking of what to say, if I had to guess. But I could have sworn I saw a trace of hunger in his face. Sharing breaths, the proximity closing in slowly. The energy radiated from his body onto mine causing a fire to light up in my core. Despite my anger, there was an attractive man practically pinning me to a wall. A dangerous position. My blood began rushing through my veins, my core betraying my focus.

You want his hands all over you. You want him to take you in the roughest way humanly possible. You wanted him to make it hurt and leave the marks as evidence.

He gave me a knowing look of lust as the corner of his mouth twitched upward. Dark quickly changed his features, regaining his somber composure remembering the focus of the conversation.  
"It is… no… game." Dark said through his teeth.  
"That's bullshit and you know it!" I snapped. "Would you be reacting this way if you had walked in on Anti fucki-"  
Lips crashed into mine, heated and hurried. Hands grabbed my waist in an unbreakable grip, his body sinking into mine. He bit my lower lip, demanding access to my mouth. The kiss became a clash of lips, tongues, and teeth. Fire poured through my veins as he guided a hand up to my breast, grabbing and clawing through the dress. His hard body pinned me against the wall, rubbing his hardness against my leg. I tangled my hands in his hair, gasping for breath between kisses. Dark's mouth trailed kisses and nips down from my lips, to my ear, and to the sensitive part of my neck. I let out a small moan of pleasure as his teeth met skin. I began grinding against him, a flame building and building in my core. My hands wandered down his muscled chest, searching for buttons. Dark responded by pushing harder against me. I let out a growl and pushed hard against him. I managed to turn us around, pinning him against the wall. His eyes lit up with mischievous delight and attacked my lips. One of my hands drifted down to his hardness and clutched it gently. A low moan of approval came from his throat. I began kissing his face, his neck, any revealed skin I could get my lips on. He began to raise my skirt, the sequins scratching against the flesh on my legs. As I unbuttoned his shirt, his nails caught the flesh of my thigh. I released a loud groan at the contact.  
Whatever tethered him snapped. He shoved me to the ground, pouncing me. His hooded eyes met mine as his hand trailed beneath my skirt. I felt him rub his hardness against my leg as his fingers met the bundle of nerves. My vision began to blur as his fingers circled the sensitive mound. The searing fire coursed through my body again, igniting the flame at my core even more. I tangled my hands in his hair, kissing him harder. His tongue overpowered my own with ease. With a bite to my lower lip, his fingers entered me. I cried out at the sudden contact, waves of pleasure rolling through me. He placed his legs on either side of mine as his free hand grabbed my hair. His fingers deepened, hitting the glorious spot within me. As he deepened, he yanked my head and torso up so that we were face to face, noses touching. Desire and command ruled his features. It was enough to fan the ever growing flame within me.  
"That fucking prick of an Irishman couldn't please you even if he had a fucking manual," he seethed. "I can give you anything, pleasure you more than he ever could!"  
Before I could process the surprise of his foul words, his teeth met the side of my neck. I screamed at the pain of the contact, at the pleasure of his fingers hitting my spot repeatedly. He let out a low moan as he felt me tighten around his fingers. As his lips left my neck, I began laughing.  
Dark halted all movement, staring at me in disbelief.  
I continued to laugh as I said, "What a foul mouth for a gentleman."  
Dark continued to stare at me, his fingers buried in me.  
I leaned in closer, challenging him, "You could never touch me like he did."

Fury filled his face and the air became stagnant.

The hand holding my hair grabbed my throat and threw my head to the floor. I began laughing again as his fingers left my entrance. He squeezed his hand tighter around my neck, causing a rush of adrenaline to pulse through me. I felt his hard cock fall free from captivity onto my leg.

"I don't need to tell you for you to believe it, you bratty little whore," he growled.

My laughs turned into moans as he slid his hard length inside me. The girth was wide and almost brought me to tears when it stretched me. Dark's fingers squeezed tighter around my throat as he began thrusting into me, hard and fast. My entire body relaxed and went taut at once. I let my arms fall to the floor, framing my head. With every thrust into me, my back arched, and moans poured from my mouth. His baritone sounds of pleasure made my being soar and my blood race quicker through my veins. There was nothing in that moment besides pure lust and ignited passion.  
I began to feel myself tighten around Dark's cock and I whimpered, using one of my hands to try and undo the hand at my throat. I wanted to ride him. I wanted to make him feel how he was making me feel. But his iron grip was solid against me. I could see the red outlines appearing, as he started to glitch. The feeling was like static against my skin. The ringing was loud in my ears, but his grunts of pleasure were louder.  
He let go of my throat and put all of his weight on my body as he laid down, still pushing his length in and out of me. I could feel myself dripping around his hardness, every moan leaving my lips formed in his name or unlady-like curses.  
After a moment, I took the change in position to wrap my legs around him and put all my weight into pushing him onto his back, rolling to my left. Dark grabbed my hips to push me back down, but I pushed my hips down against his. A low growl left his mouth as his hands relaxed. I smiled and took the reaction as permission to continue. I began to grind my hips back and forth, squeezing around him. I let my hands explore his chest. As I rocked back and forth, I undid each button and leaned forward to press a kiss to each point of revealed skin. A zap of electricity paused me, a cry echoing from me. Dark sent another volt of static through my body, a cruel smile on his face. I bit my bottom lip and grabbed his face to kiss him, depth and longing permeating the air between us. His hands traveled my back, using his nails to break skin. I left the kiss to groan, arching my back. He trailed his nails down my thighs again causing a shiver to run through me. I bathed in the feel. I could feel myself ready to reach my peak. Dark grabbed my hair and pulled me towards his face, his eyes wild with lust and excitement. 

"I can feel you are close," he purred in my ear. His teeth clasped around the shell, and I screamed out. The bite caused my hips to rock back and forth at a faster pace. He used his free hand to grab my hip. The strength was starting to cause bruises already. Between the pressure on the bundle of nerves and his hard cock pushing against that magical spot, it was a wonder I hadn't cum already.  
Dark's face twisted into pleasurable agony as he felt me grow tighter and tighter, readying to release the building tension in my body. 

"Cum for me now, darling. I want to feel you drench me," he growled. The echo of his voice resonating my hands on his chest and the pure command washed over me. One rock forward, another squeeze, and I felt the orgasm shatter me. My vision was encased in blackness and stars and I almost fell onto Dark. He snapped up his hand back to my throat, holding tight as he forced my hips to continue rocking.  
"I'm not fucking done with you yet."


End file.
